Presentación
by Aidee Sanchez Salgado
Summary: Gabriel y Darlin deciden presentar a sus hijos, esperando que todo salga bien. Nota: leer Late de nuevo antes.


**Miraculou Ladybug le pertenece a Thomas Astruc, yo solo tomo a sus bellos personajes para fines de recreación :v, puede no entiendan del todo, así que lean Late de nuevo y abajo aclarare las diferencias que notaran.**

* * *

Gabriel estaba frente al espejo, acomodando su corbata por cuarta vez, por más que intentaba no quedaba de manera correcta, suspirando, decidió sentarse en su cama y tratar de calmar sus nervios. Tomó su celular y vio la hora, eran las seis treinta.

— ¡Mierda!

Rápidamente tomo su celular, saco y corbata, se precipitó a la puerta de la habitación y bajó, le pediría ayuda a Natalie con la corbata, no podía llegar tarde.

En el recibidor estaba Adrien, que al verlo como estaba, ladeó la cabeza con confusión, Natalie estaba acomodándole el saco, así que al ver al chico ladear la cabeza de giró para ver a su jefe, al verlo soltó un suspiro y, cuando llegó al pie de la escalera, le ayudó con la corbata.

Ese día era la primera vez que Adrien conocería a Darlin y a la hija menor de esta, que era casi de la misma edad que el chico. También sería la primera vez que la pequeña Emma conocería a Gabriel y a Adrien. Habían acordado ir a cenar a un restaurante de comida italiana, no tan elegante como hubiera querido Gabriel, pero si lo suficiente para requerir reservación con 2 semanas de antelación.

Una vez ambos caballeros estuvieron listos, salieron por la puerta principal, vigilados por Natalie que los miró de manera nostálgica, estaba feliz por su jefe y por Adrien, y sabía que Darlin era una muy buena mujer, solo esperaba que Emma y Adrien aceptarán la situación.

Adrien y Gabriel habían llegado al restaurante y ahora esperaban a Darlin y Emma, aún tenían 5 minutos así que no estaba tan preocupado.

Pronto las vio aparecer por la puerta, ambas en vestidos muy sencillos, Darlin llevaban un vestido con largo hasta el muslo, casi llegando a la rodilla, en color coral, zapatillas blancas y un recogido en el cabello. Emma llevaban un vestido azul marino por encima de la rodilla, plataformas negras que dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies y el cabello recogido en media coleta. Ambas llevaban un maquillaje ligero y recatado. En cuanto estuvieron frente a ellos Gabriel tomó la mano de Darlin y le dio un beso.

— Es un gusto verlas.

—¡Oh, Gabriel!, Es igual un gusto verlos.

En ese momento se hizo el silencio.

Emma estaba analizando de manera calculadora a Gabriel y a Adrien. Los conocía por su fama, pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera desconfiada, si alguien iba a tener el título de padrastro mínimo se aseguraría de que el sujeto le agradará, la respetara a ella y a su madre y que la hiciera muy feliz, así como que mínimo su hermanastro fuera agradable, no tanto con ella, pero si con su madre. Dio un paso al frente y le tendió su mano a Gabriel.

— Hola, soy Emma.

— Un gusto Emma, yo soy Gabriel y él es mi hijo Adrien — dijo el adulto señalando a su hijo.

Adrien miraba a Darlin y a Emma. Él sabía que desde hacía un tiempo su padre había cambiado, eran más cercanos, le concedía más fácilmente permisos y le dejaba invitar amigos a casa. Al principio pensó que su padre había sufrido algún accidente o algo, pero, cuando un día se dirigió a su oficina para hablar con el respecto a una excursión de la escuela, lo escucho hablar por Skype con Darlin, allí supo a quien le debía el gran cambio de su padre y casi casi le quería hacer un monumento.

— Hola, soy Adrien, es un gusto conocerlas a ambas.

— Pasemos a la mesa.

Una vez estuvieron en la mesa, un mesero les llevo un menú para que pudieran ordenar. Los adultos empezaron una conversación amena sobre que el hijo mayor de la mujer los visitaría pronto justo a sus otros siete hermanos que no vivían en París.

Adrien ya había decidido que iba a ordenar, pero podía ver a Emma mirar el menú aún.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda?

– No, solo me hago tonta para evitar entablar una conversación.

\- ¿No te agrado acaso?

– No es eso, simplemente no soy buena con conversaciones de conocimiento a persona nuevas en mi vida, me pongo muy nerviosa y cuando eso pasa, o me dan ataques de risa o sale a flote mi mal humor.

– Escuche que tienes más hermanos.

– Sí, tengo nueve hermanos de los cuales solo uno vive aquí.

– Y dime, ¿Qué se siente tener nueve hermanos?

– Es como si fueran los juegos del hambre, pero sin homicidios y tienes que aprender a adaptarte, con el tiempo aprendes sus maneras de golpear incluso, el ser niña no impidió que jugáramos pesado, el único que no jugaba así es mi hermano menor, él era y es de _chocolate*_

Adrien no hizo más que reír. Pronto la comida llegó y, Adrien y Emma no paraban de platicar sobre la vida de ambos.

Adrien por su parte aprendió que la chica hacia tiro con arco, era bailarina y quería ser diseñadora de interiores; también aprendió que detestaba su escuela y que realmente no tenía amigos, a pesar de ser alguien agradable en su opinión.

En cambio, Emma aprendió que Adrien a pesar de ser modelo era alguien con un corazón puro y bondadoso, tenía varios amigos, pero recientemente estaba teniendo problemas con una chica que parecía querer que todos la vieran como alguien muy importante, una mentirosa al parecer, también que era feliz en su escuela la mayor parte del tiempo, que hacia esgrima y hablaba chino.

Gabriel y Darlin veían encantados el cómo sus hijos se llevaban bien, que era lo que más deseaban ambos.

– Tal vez esto pueda incluso ser motivo para cambiar a Emma a la escuela de Adrien – dijo Gabriel, que estaba al tanto de la situación que vivía Emma en su escuela, más de una vez estuvo a punto de akumatizarla, pero, o se daba cuenta de quién era por sus sentimientos o por alguna razón desaparecía o el akuma o ella, era algo muy raro, pero agradecía eso, así como no pensaba akumatizar a su propio hijo no pensaba hacerle eso a Emma.

– Si, tienes razón, solo debo esperar a que acabe el ciclo escolar, y rogar porque esto no inicie una guerra entre ambas.

Una vez acabaron de comer el postre, los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida del lugar, esperaron a que llegara el auto que llevaría a las damas a casa y subieron al suyo propio.

Una vez en él, Gabriel decidió hablar.

\- ¿Qué te parecieron Darlin y Emma? – preguntó con todos los nervios del mundo, esperando una respuesta positiva.

– Me agradan, espero poder volver a verlas pronto.

– Bueno, eso se puede arreglar – respondió el adulto dando un suspiro discreto, aliviado de que todo saliera bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_–Así que… ¿Qué te pareció Gabriel y su hijo? – Pregunto Darlin a su hija mientras se quitaba sus aretes, Emma ya estaba en pijama en cama de su madre. _

_– Son agradables. _

_– Me alegro que se llevaran tan bien cariño, espero que realmente podamos convivir todos juntos y… _

_\- Primero dile a Evan que ya lo metiste a tu cama, y, si sobrevive, podremos. _

_\- ¡Emma!_

* * *

***de chocolate: en el argot mexicano (y no se si en otros países) usamos esta expresión para dar a entender que alguien o algo no cuentan o son importantes en algo, un ejemplo es que si yo digo que al jugar quemados mi hermano es de chocolate significa que el no cuenta en el juego, solo esta allí porque si.**

**Lo que esta en cursiva esta dicho en español.**

**Aclaraciones: estoy tratando de introducir a mis OC's. También quiero aclarar que yo solo tome prestados los nombres de Emma Swan y Killian Jones, mas no son tal cual los de Once upon a time, Killian si tiene cierto parecido al capitan Hoock, pero Emma no, ya que mas bien es parecida a su madre.**

**Y bueno, aquí otro one shot, se que hace poquito publique el de ¡Al fin la callo!, pero pues empece esta idea en la escuela ya que un profe no fue :v, desenme suerte en la uni en este nuevo semestre.**

**BESOS! :* :* :* :***


End file.
